


Rain

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Rain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief story. Two girls. A strong bond. A tragic accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!  
> This is a short story I wrote some time ago. You can read it considering the two characters best friends or lovers (I was thinking the second one when I wrote it, but it's your choice!). It's quite sad but I hope you'll like anyway.
> 
> Every kind of comments is really welcome! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Rain**

Kaylin stared out of the window of the kitchen. The rain was falling very hard that afternoon and she was wondering why she was still sitting at that stupid table with her stupid lunch. She looked at the eggs and vegetables in the plate in front of her, disappointed. It was raining! And it was _that_ day. The 1st of July. She couldn’t just stay in her house having lunch and doing nothing.

The girl stood up and left the room, careless of the meal. She reached the door, opened it and threw herself in the stormy weather. It took just a moment and she was completely wet. The meteorological conditions in England were often so bad, but it was five years that it didn’t rain on July 1st. She had had to wait for such a long time. An ironic smile appeared on her face. Before the “fire rain day”, as she had renamed it, it rained on most of July 1sts.

Kaylin walked along the desert streets of the little town, careless of her soggy clothes. Her mind was far, in the same place but in another moment of her life. Five years. It was really a long time. She wondered how she had managed in going on for all those days alone, without being overwhelmed by the emptiness in her heart. She sighed. Maybe she hadn’t. Maybe she had lived something that for the other people looked like life but instead it wasn’t. Maybe her life had really stop its course that day.

The rain was going on and suggested it was not going to stop soon. ‘The night before that cursed day was raining’. The thought turned up in her mind, unexpected, together with a new melancholy and a long-suffered sadness. Long nights spent on the floor, listening to stories that brought her in fantastic places. She could almost still hear Zena’s voice telling her about strange buildings, dangerous oceans, terrible wars during which the blood dyed the ground red, animals from exotic lands, like elephants, cheetahs, wildebeests, zebras, jaguars, and creatures from the world of fantasy, like dragons, vampires, zombies, fairies. The evenings flowed fast between castles of cruel kings, poor villages of countries affect by famine and wars destruction, golden palaces of oriental emperors, pirate vessels that sailed the skies, immense frozen moors. Zena always lay down next to her, stroking her hair, whispering that stories in her ear. Kaylin felt the pain invading her chest. She missed her too much. She was the sun in her days, the light in her long nights. She loved everything of her and so did the other girl.

Then the accident, that damned accident that had brought the darkness around her. On the 1st of July, five years before, Zena and her parents had left to spend a week on holiday. It was still raining since the evening before. But something went wrong. Kaylin didn’t know if there had been a problem with the engine or who knows what else, but she knew that their car had disappeared in a fire storm. That day she had lost her first reason of life in a cruel joke of the Fate. Forever.

She passed over the window of an electronics shop. One of the televisions was broadcasting a program about business economics, another one the newest film and another a cartoon. The girl wondered how the world could just go on so quiet when she felt she was dying slowly, how the people near her could not notice her slow but unstoppable agony. Nobody could understand her feelings, no one had even perceived what was going on. After the accident, a lot of people had told her words and words, useless empty words. They told her that everything was going to be okay again, that she would have felt well with the time, but they hadn’t understood that her time was already finished. At the beginning she had hated them, but, with the passing of the days, she had stopped caring about everything and everyone. She was alone with Zena’s ghost, her memories and what was left of her life.

She found herself out of the town, on a path that got lost in the surrounding forest. ‘The entrance to the place where I will finally find peace’. She moved forward among the trees, leaving the path, towards the darkest part of the forest, in Zena’s arms.

The rain stopped falling.


End file.
